


You're Not Tired, You Big Baby

by johnie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Crying, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Kinda, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sexual Content, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, john is 16 okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnie/pseuds/johnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john's tired and bro is definitely not</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Tired, You Big Baby

**Author's Note:**

> so basically john came over during the summer to stay with dave and he has a thing with bro secretly yknow  
> thisisalsomyfirstfanficandsmutimsorrydontkickme

Dave had been out at a party with a few friends, neglecting the fact that John had come down to Texas all the way from Washington. John had no problem with this, nor did Bro. Actually, since they had a thing going on already, it worked great.  
But tonight, the one chance they had to fool around, the damn kid had to be tired.  
“C’mon, John,” The Strider cooed. “Please?”  
John had been in Bro’s bed already, but not ready for sex. Ready for sleep. That’s all he wanted. “I’m not in the mood,” John complained.  
“It’s our one chance for Dave not to catch us.”  
“Well, it’s my chance to sleep for once. He likes to talk at night. A lot.”  
The blonde wasn’t going to give in. He leaned over John, whispering softly in his ear, “I’ll make it worth it.”  
“You always say that,” John protested, not giving in.  
“C’mon…” Bro whispered, pulling on the elastic of John’s boxers.  
John let out a small whine, not giving in. But, god, he was getting there.  
Bro slipped a hang into John’s boxers by his rear end, giving it a squeeze and swirling his index finger around in a circle. “Please?”  
John hated to admit it, but he was actually starting to get hard from this. He wasn’t alone, though, because Bro had been hard and ready for a while, now. And he really was not ready to consult his doctor about an erection lasting more than four hours.   
Bro pulled John’s boxers down slowly, moving his hand to John’s front and giving it a small tug, getting a moan to escape out of the boy. A smile curled across Bro’s lips, and John let his eyes close.   
“I love you, John,” Bro breathed against the boy’s neck, then moving to suck on it. He released the fair skin before he could mark it up, though he did stay in certain spots too much and left small bruises and marks. He took the hand that was slowly milking John’s sex, moving it under to give John’s balls a soft massage.   
By that point, John had been moaning like a grade-A porn star because of Bro. Damn, he wished this kid was 18, and then he’d be able to film it. Not that this was too legal, or anything.  
Bro proceeded to kiss to the back of John’s neck, slowly moving down John’s back and to the boy’s ass, still toying with his balls a bit. He slipped his tongue to a spot that made the teenager’s eyes roll to the back of his head and curl his toes, and another moan escaped from him. Bro stopped for a second to tell John, “I love when you moan, moan for me… Tell me I’m doing things right- that I’m making my sugar feel good in all the right places.”  
“Bro…” John managed to say between sighs of pleasure. “Everything is so good.. I love you... S-so much...” He let out another sigh. “P-please,” He panted. “Don’t stop…”  
“Wasn’t plannin’ on it, babe,” Bro whispered to the other, pulling his head back and grabbing a bottle from the nightstand. He popped it open, squirting some of the contents on his own fingers. He circled John’s entrance with his lubed fingers, a single digit finding its way inside the boy. This made him moan, and god, it was such a beautiful sound. He added another digit inside, scissoring them and spreading the tight boy. “How’s it feel?” He checked, wanting to make sure John was okay.  
“P-perfect,” He sighed. This was the first time Bro was actually going to penetrate John. The other times had been various blow and hand jobs, or just the use of a Smuppet- which creeped John out a lot more than expected-or dildo. This time, it was all real.  
“Good,” Bro mumbled against John, adding a final finger before removing them and deeming John ready. He took the bottle again, coating his own dick and John’s entrance once again. “Ready?” He questioned, as John nodded in reply.  
Slowly, Bro pushed the tip of his erection into John, the boy already squirming around and moaning. Bro moved a hand back to John’s pre-covered sex, milking it a bit as he eased into the boy. What really made John moan was when he felt Bro’s piercings, almost getting off at the spot until Bro commanded not to. “It feel alright, darlin’?” Bro asked, not moving much.  
“Please,” John pleaded. “Harder, h-hard.”  
“You sure? I don’t know if you’d be able to ta-“ John cut him off.  
“I can handle it,” He insisted.  
“Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.”  
Bro slowly began to thrust in and out of John, his pace growing rapid. As this happened, John was practically screaming Bro’s name, wanting more of him. Bro moved his hands to John’s sides, gripping them to thrust hard.  
In no time, Bro was balls deep in John, and he continued the same process over and over. He tried pushing too far, and he heard John gasp a small “stop” between sobs. The teenager was actually crying, and it was a bit humiliating to him. Once Bro heard John, though, he had pulled out as quick as possible, turning and holding John to comfort him.  
“Shh… Baby… Are you alright?”  
John nodded, Bro wiping his tears and kissing his reddened face.  
“We’ll work on it next time,” Bro promised, rocking John. He fished around for John’s boxers, handing them to the boy and pulling the covers over them.  
There was a first time for everything, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> john is a weenie the end


End file.
